LOVE & TRUTH
by BooBoo-BlueSheep
Summary: YAOI. Spiritshipping. I hate the truth. Truth's something that goes against the love of almost every gay, I know. But what makes me hate it isn't that. It's the fact that truth once turned out to be going with my love, then one day it turned back again.
1. Song of Love

Okay, this is my very first fanfic to be published to the web. So, reviews are going to be highly appreciated. Like what I've written up there in the disclaimer, it's a songfic.

There's another thing you have to know. I don't use English as my first-language in my life. So I apologize for any grammar/spelling/whatever mistakes based on the English.

Also, I exclude winged kuriboh or ruby carbuncle or ojama yellow or name all the spirits from the story in this fic. Jaden and Jesse were also ordinary boys. You can consider them as duelist, though. Takes place in a normal boarding school. Although, –once again- can be considered as the DA. Just make things work for yourself, if my words aren't helping.

Warning: Contains shonen-ai or yaoi (malexmale relationship). Although I'm not going to write any way too mature things.

Okay, here's the disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, and the song "LOVE & TRUTH". They belong to their respective owners. The chapters are also named after some phrases in the lyrics of the song. I do, however, own the idea of this story!

Chapter 1: Song of Love

"_Let me listen to your __**song of love**__. I stared at your profile. I want to know things about you, now that I've met you"_

The school bell rang loudly and woke the brunette up from his sleep. Well, he always got asleep so easily when it came to few last lessons of the school. He took everything on his desk into his bag and left the classroom. As he was walking in a low pace, he stared outside the window, seemed to be amused by the normal view of the school yard. Then, He noticed that he was dreaming about something.

Suddenly he remembered the dream he got in his sleep. "That dream again, huh?" He said in a low tone. It was a beautiful yet depressing dream, a dream that had haunted him for a long time ago. Yup, he dreamed of 'him' again. His name was Jesse, Jesse Anderson. He was Jaden's classmate. Not an old friend, neither a close friend. He was just his… well, classmate..?

Jaden didn't even know why he liked the blunette pretty much. At first, he didn't draw much of Jaden's attention. Nothing used to be so special about the Obelisk Blue guy. Maybe the fact that he never acted cocky in spite of his highly-praised status in the school was something that attracted the younger boy.

'Why do I hope so much from him? He wouldn't even know my name. We even haven't had any conversation other than discussion in some group works or things like that.' Jaden thought. 'Besides, he seems to have bunches of fans who are willing to be his girlfriend.' (1)

Not long after the walk, Jaden finally reached his place. "Tadaima!"

"Alright, what am I got to do now?" Jaden asked to himself. "Yeah, I guess I have to do the laundry today. Otherwise, there won't be enough clothes for the week. And it's not funny to walk around the town wearing nothing." The brunette continued as he eyed the mountain of clothes to be washed in amazement. The fact that the school dorm didn't have any washing machines made him even more unsure to do what he was about to do. "What kind of boarding school makes its students do laundry without even letting them use anything but their own power?!" he sighed. "Jeez, this isn't going to be easy. And after this I definitely have to play my guitar to have some stress relieve!!" (2)

That's right, Jaden got interested in music recently. He had written lots of song lyrics, and composed the music for most of them. And he was working out to complete another song. He didn't like it pretty much –actually-. He thought there were some cheap words in its lyrics, and it wasn't easy to compose the music that suited the lyrics well. However, there was a part of Jaden that pushed himself to complete it. You know, he just wanted to finish it. No matter what.

"It still doesn't fit well, Aaaargh!!" Jaden said in desperation. "God, this isn't going to work!!".

The boy kept trying to make a good music with guitar on his hands. Some time later, he put his guitar away, decided to finish the song later, and simply went to bed. 'Perhaps seeing Jesse in my dream would make me feel relax me a bit.' he thought as he lulled into his sleep. Yeah, Jaden belonged to the group of people who have no problem eating and sleeping, despite of the fact that they were badly in love and the thoughts of their lovers make them somewhat uncomfortable.

That day was Jesse's birthday. And of course, Jaden had prepared a present for his special friend, or his crush, we could say. Jesse liked donut so much and Jaden knew that so well. However, Jaden had no guts to give it to the blue-haired guy, so he wrote 'Happy Birthday Jesse!' on a box filled with donut and put it inside Jesse's locker secretly. (3).

Few minutes later, Jesse came without noticing the brunette who was actually watching over him. Jaden was only pretending to read the notice board and care nothing about what was the older boy doing. Then, Jesse opened his locker. Seeing a box of donut with his name written after a sentence of 'Happy Birthday' on it surely made the bluenette surprised, and wondered who would do such a thing for him. The Obelisk boy then opened the box and took one of those circular treats. A slight smile could be seen on his face as he finished with a donut.

Jaden, who was trying to hide his blushing face at that time, put some friendly grin on his face as well. He knew that Jesse rarely got any birthday present, since his parents were busy all the time with their jobs and he hadn't got any close friend up till now.

If only the Slifer boy had more courage to tell him that he wanted to be his friend, Jesse –for sure- wouldn't say no to him. The fact was: Jaden had never had enough courage even just to say 'Hi!' to the teal-haired boy. It was too hard for the brunette, even though he knew the fact that Jesse was never really concerned about his friend's feeling toward him. He was too oblivious and not sensitive to see that the other was in love with him. He just took everybody as his friend, not more and not less.

At the night, Jaden finally found the right music at least for the intro and ending of his song (4). He was feeling really good and happy today, and that really helped him to work that song out. Although he hadn't finished the whole song yet that night, at least some of the song had already been done well.

Jaden then laid his body on the floor and started to see things out of the window of his room. "Oh, wow. The stars sure are bright tonight." He said in amazement. "Or was it just me who never noticed such things before?" He kept staring at the starry sky as he sang a part of the song he had done without himself noticing. The song was pretty much of a sad song, but it somehow fitted the atmosphere around. It really did. It was like every single star out there in the sky stopped and came closer to the earth just to hear Jaden singing that song. "Hey Jesse, if only you could hear me, hear this song…" Jaden suddenly muttered. He didn't even realize he was starting to talk to himself about Jesse.

Notes:

(1) Jaden's absolutely right! It doesn't apply to me that way, . To you, people who are still clueless about this note, don't ask what it means! (2) I know, it was Jaden playing guitar. You may find it's weird or unimaginable, but I really enjoy picturing him in pose of a guitarist. lol. Okay, Jesse might suits the image of a cool, masculine guitarist better, but having Jaden plays guitar is just something really cute. (3) I never knew how people manage to unlock others' locker, though. Is anyone willing to tell me how? lol (4) If you do write songs, I suppose you know it's easier to compose intro and ending first. Well, I don't know if you have different case. But I find it easier to do it that way.

The story isn't going like it used to in my head, but nevermind that. So what do you think, people? Was it good?? Was it boring?? Difficult to digest?? Kind of weird?? Or was it somewhat cool?? lol

And, yeah I know that was kind of short. But come on, at least give me a little bit of credit. It's my very first fanfic!!

Review!! And like what I've told you, reviews and reconstructive critiques will be highly appreciated. Flames won't. If you want to give sort of opinion about what should be going or something like that, feel free to tell me. It will be appreciated as much as the critiques.

For additional information, the quotation was a part of the lyrics that contains the phrase used as the chapter's name. Yeah, it does sound somewhat weird or cheesy, but that is those Japanese lyrics after translated to English. You'll be seeing more like that later. And you may like listening to the song, since it is YUI's first-week-best-selling single to date, and it does sound really inspirational for me. It might help you to understand this story better as well. The song is "LOVE & TRUTH", in case you didn't read the disclaimer about things in this fic.


	2. No Matter How Lonely I Get

Chapter 2: No Matter How Lonely I Get

"_**No matter how lonely I get**__, I have a feeling that I'll see you again"_

Thank you for reading the first chapter, here's the second one. I really honored to get such supportive reviews from Yugiohfanfic26 and PrincessAnime08! You people have no idea how much those reviews have motivated me!

Another thing for Yugiohfanfic26, I know, I like their Japanese names too. Yeah, I like the 'Juu-chan' and 'Jo-kun' better than 'Jay' and 'Jess', honestly. But I figure that their popular and international names were 'Jaden' and 'Jesse' and it will make more readers able to distinguish who's who if I make it that way, so I did.

Please note, I don't think I'll write any lemony thingy here, sorry if you were expecting it. Firstly, I enjoy reading lemon, but realize that I'm somehow unable to write one. Secondly, I want to make my fiction more like 'romance story' rather than 'erotic story', so even if I was capable of writing it, maybe I'll do it when I'm older.

Oh right, here's the disclaimer:

YGO! GX and the song 'LOVE & TRUTH' belongs to their respective owner. I only own the story idea.

"Hi, Jaden. Thank you for the donuts. I know it was you." Jaden heard a familiar voice.

"Err…Who are you?" Jaden asked. He didn't know why but it was really dark around him. He couldn't see anything at that rate. Everything was utterly covered by the color of black, and the every sound he heard –including his own voice- was echoing, making it more difficult to hear everything.

A playful sigh heard. And then, the voice went with a friendly, questioning tone. "How many people in this world have been secretly given a box of donuts by you?"

Jaden realized whose voice that was and suddenly a large amount of lights shone brightly. In fact, the light was way too bright, it did not illuminate anything. It blinded everything, including the brunette's sight.

The sun was shining brightly, penetrating some parts of the window that weren't covered by curtains. Jaden slowly opened his eyes, and then stared in confusion at the ceiling about what was actually happening. He was dreaming, dreaming of Jesse …again. It had always been like this since Jaden fell for him, since the brown-haired boy didn't know when.

That day was a public holiday, so Jaden didn't need to rush to the school like usual. He was still lying on the floor, thinking what to do that day. "Oh, I know where to go!" he said loudly to himself as he threw a pillow he was hugging and started to get fully awake. After he got his breakfast, he went to a music shop nearby. It wasn't a big shop, but since it offered music with reasonable price, it had been Jaden's favorite spot in the city.

"Okay, are there any new albums?" Jaden said to himself as he observed the rack of new albums. He kept scanning the albums thoroughly. "Okay, I haven't heard that Evanescence are about to launch any new album. And the Paramore's new album won't be out until September, I guess. But isn't the latest The Used's album should have been sold in stores by last month?" (1) He mumbled as he kept looking for any album he'd fancy buying. "What was the album's name? Right, Artwork, artwork, artwork…"

He was repeating the album's name and really concerned to find it that he didn't noticed his surrounding, he didn't even remember that he could ask the shop assistants to get it with less effort.

"Jaden?" someone called him from his back. Jaden recognized the voice immediately and turned back. "Oh, wow. I don't know that you're interested in music." Jesse said in a cheerful way. Jaden was really surprised to see his crush. He didn't know Jesse knew his name. He didn't know Jesse could be this close to him. He didn't even know how he should react that time. However, Jesse seemed to be clueless about the silence he met. He actually was waiting if Jaden was about to say something, but quickly realizing that the brunette was somehow unable to form a word. "Hey, I'm looking for a guide video to play guitar. Have any good videos that could be lent to me? Or can you recommend me any of these guide videos over here?" The blue-haired boys said as he pointed the rack of videos which was in front of him.

"Ah, well… I do play guitar, but…" The younger boy said nervously.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What was that?" The Obelisk Blue boy said as he turned from facing the videos rack to Jaden, causing the younger boy to got even more nervous and avoided the eye contact. Jesse somehow could read the panic in Jaden's face. "Am I bothering you?"

"Nn… No!! I'm just… Umm… Not feeling really well lately…"

"Okay, then… Yeah, I guess I'll just have to randomly buy one of these." Jesse said as he grabbed one of the videos reluctantly. It seemed like he really didn't have idea at all about how to play guitar.

"Hey, if it's playing guitar, I can teach you." The brown-haired boy said. For once, he said everything so clearly and firmly. Jaden couldn't help to stay quiet when it comes to music …and Jesse, for sure. And of course he would never miss a chance to get closer to his crush like this. "…well, if you want..?"

"Oh, so you do play guitar?" asked the older boy, giving an uncertainly glance at Jaden. He thought that Jaden didn't know anything about guitar-playing since the dark-haired one didn't even react like a person who's interested in it when he talked about learning that before. "You don't mind teaching me how to play it?"

"Yes, I do play and No, I don't mind." Jaden replied nicely, trying to convince the blunette into accepting his offer. "It'd be great to have a friend to do music together."

After some discussion, Jesse walked home, leaving Jaden with a big smirk on his face. 'I'll be meeting Jesse every weekend!' the brunette shouted in his mind. That day was –probably- the best day for Jaden. 'I can't believe this is happening…' He couldn't help to stop grinning and acting cheerfully, though he had arrived home.

The Slifer boy didn't remember about the song he was working out at that moment at all. He was too excited by the thought of mentoring his crush. Not caring anything around him. Still spacing out, he pictured some moments that may be happened while Jesse learned things from him. He thought what the bluish boy would do to say thank you. 'Would he just simply say thank you? Or give him a cake? Or maybe Jesse would…' The brunette snapped out of his daydream as he shook his head. 'Shouldn't be imagining things like that...'

As it was getting dark outside, Jaden's eyelids grew heavier. At that really sleepy state he remembered about the song. "Oh yeah, the song…" He said with a sort of regretting tone. "Well, I guess it can wait till tomorrow. Doing it half-awake definitely won't make much progress."

The Slifer Red students climbed to his bed and pulled the blanket. He closed his eyes and easily got asleep with a mild smile still on his face. After all, it had been a tiring yet wonderful day for him. "Jesse… I… love you…" (2)

Notes:  
(1) Yeah, I mentioned Evanescence, Paramore, and The Used there since they're my favorite bands at the moment. They have been writing tons of great songs which inspire me a lot. I know that most of their songs are either depressive or creepy (or even both), but songs like that create such feelings that is so inspirational to me. lol. And also, I don't think The Used has released their fourth studio Artwork yet, but I heard the information about Paramore releasing their third studio album on September is true. Not so sure, though.

(2) Yeah, Jaden's asleep. And I guess, that's what you call …err, sleeptalk…? Duh, I really don't know what's that in English, sorry!

I know the story's going kind of slow, but just stick with me. I won't disappoint you, I hope.

Now, review, tell me what's good and what sucks. I really want to hear your opinions …and also some nice critiques that probably will help me to improve my writing ability. It may takes longer for me to upload the next chapter since assignment week is ahead, but I promise I will never abandon this story!


	3. Time Doesn't Stop

I KNOW, it took me like forever to post this, but I don't break my promise to not abandon this story, do I? I actually have finished writing this chapter by the day after I posted the second chapter. It was just those finals, graduation, farewell party or whatever you call it, and many more. It's hard to be in the last year of school, it really is. Anyway, I need to make sure I haven't lost my loyal readers (you're the best!), and more importantly, my loyal reviewers (you're, like, the bestest!!). So, please review after you've finished reading it!

This chapter is dedicated to Yugiohfanfic26 since she seems want me to write longer chapters. Thanks for the reviews, sis! And, I'd like to make a dedication chapter for PrincessAnime08 as well, so I hopefully will make Jaden and Jesse spend more time in the next chapter. Hope you're still reading this story, since the chapter will be dedicated to you next time.

Like what I've told you, it's a …err dedication chapter, so this chapter actually wasn't planned before. So, I'm really sorry if it sucks and probably the time does stop here, I mean I'm focusing to how Jaden really felt, since I guess I can write more when I go deep down to the characters' emotion.

WARNING: Yaoi and little bit of angst…

Happy reading!

Chapter 3: Time Doesn't Stop

"_Although I'm thinking about you so much, __**time doesn't stop **__for me"_

Being gay isn't an easy thing. That's what Jaden had learned from his recent days. He really enjoyed the time he could spend with the older teen. But at the same time, it felt so wrong to be a great enjoyment. It's like feeling something's not right when you feel everything's really alright. Well, it can't be said alright if not all's right, can it?

You know, maybe it's what they called …

Guilty pleasure…?

He had heard the phrases of 'You'll never know till you try' and 'the heaven smiles for any kind of love', but he had also heard phrases like 'Falling in love with a member of same sex is a sin' many times before. It made him really uneasy all the time. Everything around him became blurry and unfriendly, pushing the brunette to keep questioning 'Should I just tell him everything?' or the 'Have I just taken more steps closer to the hell?' to himself. And even though he found that the repetition did nothing but worsened his aching chest, he couldn't stop thinking about those things. He really wanted to stop, but he couldn't. It crossed his mind whether the

'Is this something that bad?' He thought to himself. It really was an awkward, complicated thing for that naïve boy. Too much he hadn't understood yet too much he had felt. The only thing he knew at that point was that he had no idea at all about what actually was going on. Got trapped in the uncertainty without knowing how to get out from that situation, without even knowing what kind of situation it was. "I mean… it just… err… well, it just feels too good to be bad.'

"Brother…? Hello? Earth to Jaden Yuki. Anyone's there?"

Jaden snapped out from his thought. Right in front of him, the blue-haired Syrus Truesdale was there, standing and staring in wonder.

Apparently Syrus'd been watching the other for a fairly long time. "Is something wrong, bro? You act really strange lately." And he for sure had noticed that the older boy had something in his mind at that moment. "Or are you sick or something?"

"Really? Do I look that miserable?" The brunette said, trying not to sound troubled. He knew what all of the things he'd been daydreaming about was not what the blunette would understand. "Well, I'm actually sure I'm really fine. No need to worry, Sy!"

It really wasn't true. Everyone knows it. Though, it was probably pretty convincing for Jaden himself.

Syrus was probably younger than Jaden. But he surely didn't get fooled by the other's 'I'm fine, don't worry'. He knew that his class-brother was hiding something. Something big for him. However, the younger boy chose to just let out a sigh and pretended he really didn't know anything. "Well, okay then."

'Am I that easy to be read?' Jaden thought to himself. 'I mean, jeez, it's like Syrus actually saw me debating with myself.'

Syrus actually did. He knew the brunette too well to not see that he'd been less loud, less outgoing, and less cheerful. Still happy and childish as always, but not as alive and talkative as usual. The toy maniac also saw Jaden's pacing out more frequently. Now it seemed that the whole recess time was his daydream-session. Today wasn't different. It was still nine in the morning, and even a lesson hadn't started yet. But the dark-haired boy looked pretty tired or absentminded.

"Morning, Syrus! Hi, Jaden!" It was Alexis greeting both of the boys.

"Morning, Alexis" was the younger boy's reply. None can be heard from the other boy, though. He wasn't even looking at the taller girl. Got swept by his daydream again, apparently.

"Helloooo~? Earth to Jaden Yuki? Are you there?"

"Huh…?" was the only, lame response that came from Jaden's mouth. Lame enough to create an awkward silence for seconds.

"What happened to you? You usually are so full of sugar?" The obelisk blue girl asked. Though, it was more like a statement –or maybe a joke- than a question.

"Well… I'm just… Uhh, I just don't feel like talking a lot." He bluntly lied without thinking.

The 'huh…?' response was lame, but this answer was even lamer. Jaden Yuki didn't feel like talking was like a tiger didn't feel like eating meat. And even Jaden now realized how bad he was as a liar.

"What…? What makes you don't feel like talking …and even to us?" the long-haired girl questioned with a pretty surprised scowl. She felt like asking herself about how could a tiger didn't feeling like eating meat. "I mean, seriously, Jaden… You're acting weird, really weird."

"It was just …Ms. Fontaine told me that I'll possibly fail the written text again this time, if I don't study hard. And I… well, I'm just kinda worried, since I guess I don't know how to study hard…" Jaden certainly said it uncertainly. He managed to smile a bit just to make it more convincing, though. "That's all."

"Wait, that does not make much sense. It seems that-"

"Oh look. It's Ms. Fontaine on the door. Let's quit chattering for now, Alexis." Jaden cut Alexis' sentence swiftly, trying to end the conversation. The brunette knew that Alexis and Syrus will even get more curious if it lasted longer.

The brunette then sat, leaning against the wall. Trying to concentrate on what the teacher had been saying. Unfortunately, his mind just kept pointing out some other things.

'Aargh! No good, Sy and Alexis are already suspecting me for being weird.' The brunette thought, trying to focus on what the teacher was writing on the board. It failed badly, though. He just kept worrying about his crush on Jesse leaked. 'Sy won't be such a bug, but Alexis' dangerous. She'll be investigating me by the recess time. She should never find out that I'm a gay!'

'I have to avoid talking with them!' he was saying that in his mind loudly when suddenly another thought struck into his head.

'Wait… Why do I have to run? They're my friends, aren't they? Wouldn't friends understand each other's problem?'

'NO! It's definitely not a good idea, Jaden! What are you thinking?! They are your friends but they will no longer be your friends when they know it, will they?!" He changed his mind all of sudden, not wanting to lose his friend (1). He couldn't think straight that time, he really could not. It was just a secret crush, why would he be panicking for it, anyway? He should have thought of it, but once again, he couldn't think straight at that moment.

'God, what am I gotta do now?!'

(1) I know. That IS a really cheesy cliché. I just get confused how to make things work out after that. Sorry!

I originally tried to make it looks like a cliffhanger, though I think it's not so hanging. I'm afraid I really am a failed writer. *sniff* I can't even think of a good cliffhanger! God, this is why I appreciate reviews so much, they give me lots of motivation and idea and correction. Without them, I probably had written this chapter with even more cheesy-ness and an even more 'not-so-hanging' cliffhanger at the end.

I also tried to put a little bit of humor there, but then once again, humor's not my specialty. Bet none of you even knows what I mean by the humor I write. lol

Also, should I put Syrus in Slifer Red or Ra Yellow? This is kinda annoying for me to think about a not-so-important-yet-I-want-it-in-my-story thing. Yeah, he was originally in SR with Jaden. But then later he decided to move to RY, didn't he? I need to know readers, this is my very first fic and I still really don't know the dos and don'ts in writing a fanfic. So please, help me out a little bit.

Anyway, I'll post the fourth chapter after I've received and read some review. Just to make sure once more that there are still some people reading this.


	4. Please Give Me Wings

Last chapter wasn't a really good chapter, was it? I apologize for it. I just realized it seems to be a pointless filling chapter, but after all, it wasn't planned before. I was just like want to make a loyal reviewer happy, and it seemed I have just failed soooo badly… *sniff*

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to PrincessAnime08 [and also Yugiohfanfic26, if you weren't happy reading the last one] like what I've probably told you. But I have fixed much stupidity when I was writing the third chapter, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading this better.

And I really apologize for the long wait folks!! 'I' was like "O. M. F. G. I forget to post that chapter.", and 'me' was like "Great, it seems like you're going to have to make another lame excuse.", and then 'myself' was like "Go make one then. School, holiday, anything." At the end, I decided to make this chapter a longer chapter plus another normal one. I hope they are good enough to be an excuse. XD I actually was really busy with all those lame school works and school events and school friends; well basically it's all school's fault! Now why don't you just blame everything on SCHOOL instead of ME?! -_-;

Oops, guess I lost control. Nevermind, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Jaden or Jesse. *sigh*

Chapter 4: Please Give Me Wings

"…_but, __**Please give me wings**__ and believe that just as with this song I swear I'll accept all the past."_

"Well… Honestly, Jaden. I have no problem with that." said the long-haired girl.

The short blunette looked a little bit confused, but then agreed with the girl. "Yeah, is it really what you've been thinking recently? I mean, does it really matter to you?"

It was recess time, and yeah, Jaden had given up covering what had been bothering him. After receiving those kind of positive comments he didn't really expect would be coming, Jaden finally raised his head a little bit, trying to meet the others' gaze."…Really? I mean you guys don't mind having a guy who likes another guy as a friend?" The brunette said uncertainly at first. But then feeling his burden had been taken away from him.

"Well, I thought there really were no such things as gay, lesbian, and bi." Syrus said, scratching his cheek. "I don't think that's a bad thing, though."

"You know, I think that's kinda cute for a boy to be in love with another boy, to be honest." Both boys blinked to the only girl in the conversation. Their eyes shot her the 'perverted fangirl!' look, causing the girl to scratch her back of neck and laughed lightly "I mean, seriously… you—"

"Who's that guy, anyway?" Syrus said curiously. Or maybe he was rather trying to stop Alexis' fangirl instinct to lead the conversation into something more …filthy?

"Uhmm… J-J-Jess…" Jaden said uncertainly. But then he tried once more to give a clearer answer "Jesse Anderson."

"Oh, 'The Crystal Beast Boy', isn't he? Well, he's a pretty nice guy …and kinda cute too. Your taste sure isn't bad." Alexis said, earning the stop-making-things-sound-yaoish glare from the shorter brunette. She chuckled a bit, and then continued with her words. "I still don't understand why they call him with that 'crystal beast' thingy."

"I heard that's because he named his pets with gemstones names." The boy with glasses said.

"Really? Isn't that kinda …weird?" Alexis said, apparently just asking to herself and not expecting any answer. "You should just date him anyway, Jaden."

Jaden choked at what the blond-haired girl said. "I should what?!" he asked, a little bit shouting at the now chuckling girl. His eyes were wide from not seeing it coming from the Alexis' mouth.

"Well… You know what, I heard he's become interested in playing guitar but he had never played it before. And you do play guitar, right?"

"And your point is?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go offer him a routine guitar-playing lesson."

This time Jaden didn't choke. Instead, there was only somewhat awkward silence. He thought deeply about the idea. Wait, why should he thought about it when he actually had done it?

"Oookay. That might be a great idea, if only we're close to him. Besides, Alexis, you don't seem to have heard the news that Jesse has already got a guitar-playing tutor. Never heard who's him, though." It was Syrus, saying things proudly like he knew anything in the whole world.

"Really? That's too bad. I thought it would be a great chance for Jaden to-"

"Guys, where did you get all of that information about him?" asked the brunette loudly, as he was getting confused with the all of the chatters. "I mean, it's more likely that you two are the ones with secret crush on him."

"Oh c'mon, Jaden. Every class has its own celebrities. And every celebrity has their own gossips." Alexis said nonchalantly, chuckling a little bit. Her tone went even more cheerful by now. "You just need to keep your eyes and ears open."

"Anyway…" The blonde continued. "We have to figure out another way to get him closer to you then."

"Honestly, Alexis. Why do we 'have to' do that?" Jaden asked, receiving frowns from the others. "You know, it's not like it will be the end of the world if I don't date him."

"We are just trying to help, bro. Well, if you think that it's none of our business-"

"We'll still be trying to help." Alexis cut the blunette's words before he could finish it. Her voice was full of determination, and scorching fire could be seen in her eyes comically.

"And if I ask you to stop?"

"I insist." was the short and determined answer. Jaden wasn't surprised to hear it from Alexis, though.

"Well, actually you guys don't really have to go through all of those troubles getting him close to me since-" Jaden cut himself, mentally cursing his idiocy for almost telling his friends about how close he and Jesse really were. 'Oh no… Alexis! She'd probably be spying us later if I told her about the guitar-playing things. NO, she'll be spying us FOR SURE!!'

"Since…?" The fangirl asked with a long, teasing voice. She seemed to notice that Jaden was trying to hide something. "Lemme guess. Since you two already are dating?"

Jaden didn't reply, only making a surprised face that convinced the girl even more.

"I am a hundred percent correct, aren't I?" The obelisk student moved one step forward. Her look right now was even more teasing than her words before. Syrus could only blink at Alexis' words and Jaden's panic face. "So Mr. Yuki, answer me now. How close you two really are and how you managed to get that close with him?"

Jaden's sweat dropped. He knew that condition was really not good for him. He also, however, knew that there was no way out from that situation. Alexis was after all, one scary and tricky girl. She had successfully got him trapped.

"Okay, you win. I'm his guitar-playing tutor you were talking about" The Slifer student sighed in defeat. "We aren't really dating, though. It was even like the first time we meet when I offered him a guitar lesson."

A knock or two could be heard from Jaden's door. "Jay! It's me, Jesse." And it was followed by that familiar call. Jaden got up from his bed, finding it quite weird to hear Jesse call him by a nickname that not even Alexis or Syrus had ever used.

"Comin'!" The brunette shouted, running to his front door. "Hiya Jess! Great to see you!"

Neither Jaden nor Jesse notice how much they had talked in a way close friends do. After some 'welcome' and 'so this is your place' chattering, the blunette entered the room, following the room's inhabitant slowly.

"I know this isn't as big, and neat, and cozy as an Obelisk student's room." said the younger boy as he got his guitar out of the guitar bag. "But …well, yeah just make yourself at home."

"Y'know, this isn't a really bad place you've got here." Jesse said as he entered the living room and eyed it wholly. The teal-haired boy took some steps forward and stopped right next to a sofa. He then unzipped his guitar bag, having put it on the old-looking, red couch. "It's, like, rather fun and …humph, well, full of interesting things."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." It was a pretty quick reply.

"Okay. Shall we begin with the lesson?" The brunette said as he lowered his body, about to sit on the floor. Having sat on the floor, Jaden then noticed that the Obelisk student didn't seem to be used to get himself down on the floor. "Oh, I don't mind if you'd like to sit on the couch. This is just my habit."

"Nah. I sit with you there." The blunette said while trying to find a good sitting spot next to Jaden. "It'll be easier for me to see how you do things, anyway."

'Jesse Anderson was like only five inches away from me! Yaaah!'

He wondered when he started making such girly noises in his mind. And, of course, he knew the answer was after meeting the blunette. He always had this 'cool but hot' atmosphere around him.

Long story short, Jaden did mentor Jesse for an hour. He was constantly distracted by the blunette's face for every five minutes of the mentoring, though. He also got some pictures of Jesse playing –or still trying to play– guitar that was originally requested by Alexis, but then Jaden seemed to not regret getting them. Thank God, Jesse didn't notice all of those stupidities. Well, at least he didn't seem to. After ending their session, the Obelisk Blue walked back to his own dormitory, waving at Jaden with his trademark confident smile on his face and shouting something that sounded to the brunette like 'See you tomorrow, Jay!'

Jaden sighed heavily. But then a he wore a mild, happy smile on his face. "What a day." He said to himself.

There you go. I'm happy with myself for being able to finish and post this chapter, which is kinda long for me. Yay for me! Anyway, I'm also happy with the fact that this story has got more story alert and favorite now. I don't know what made you people click the favorite story or story alert button when you were reading that third chapter. I mean, it was like a weird chapter.

Anyway yeah, I feel more confident about this chapter than the first three chapters. Well, I was really happy to hear that Yugiohfanfic26 wasn't disappointed by the third chapter, but I –as the author- actually was kinda. I think I should have put some more storyline there rather than some lame conversations. And what worse was that I just realized it after I posted that, silly me. I know I can change it, but firstly, I'm just too lazy to. And secondly, I don't want to make people revise what's been in their mind.

Oh yeah, sorry for Alexis' OOCness there. I think Mindy or Jasmine would make a lot better yaoi fangirl than her, but then it isn't really possible as neither of them was close enough to Jaden to make it that way fun. And hopefully Jesse will make more appearance in the next chapter


	5. That Smiling Face

Yeah here is the normal-length chapter which is a part of the excuse of posting it way too late. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own anything of YGO! GX

Chapter 5: That Smiling Face

"_I want to touch __**that smiling face **__of yours. Even though I know there is somebody else you wish to be with.__**"**_

Jaden kept thinking about 'him'. He still wasn't brave enough to confess his feeling, in spite of how close they had been. When he fell asleep, he always saw that bright face, that trademark smile of a blue-haired boy named Jesse. 'Yes, it's fine if he doesn't love me. The fact that we have been good friends is enough for me.' The boy with dark hair thought. 'Yeah, I think it's about time I have to grow up and understand everything. God have given me more than enough. If I ask for more, He'll be really furious.' He continued.

-x-

It had been now three months after Jesse became the brunette's guitar-playing apprentice. Jaden had been a lot closer to Jesse than before, and Jesse had even been acquaintances Jaden's two best friends, Alexis had made a huge collection of pictures –which was taken by Jaden, of course– of Jesse playing –or for some photos, holding– his guitar in every angle that could exist in this rational world, and Syrus had never seen Jaden spacing out sadly.

One day something big happened. Something big and not too good for one of the boys and also the other. It rained. But it wasn't the rain that matter. It was something that happened in the rain.

"Great! It's raining outside so Jesse surely won't come today." Jaden thought while he watched the rain. Suddenly, he realized that there was someone in front of his house. The person he really longed to see, but not outside when it rains heavily. "What the hell do you think you are doing right there, Jesse?!" yelled the brunette. The figure did not answer. He was just… standing still out there in the rain, his face was down for reason Jaden didn't notice yet. "Hey, Jesse!" The dark-haired boy came with an umbrella to see the older boy. However, Jesse didn't react. Just like having something really irritating in his mind. "Jesse, what's wrong?" Jaden asked slowly; hope his crush would answer this time.

"Jaden, we're friends right?" said the Obelisk Blue student, causing Jaden to be surprised by the blue-haired boy's question.

He didn't have any idea what was Jesse up to, but he replied, anyway. "Yeah, we surely are." Jaden stared still as he answered. "What do you mean by that?" The boy in red continued, showing worry on his face.

"Then, may I spend tonight at your place?" Jesse kept asking such questions with low and uncertain tone, convincing Jaden that he was about to hear something not too good. "Just tonight…"

"Of course you may. You're always welcome here. But, please tell me, tell me what's happened? Why all of—"

Jaden hadn't finished his words when the bluish boy cut it out. "My parents… died… traffic accident" said Jesse with firm yet somewhat hesitant tone. That statement went with no anger, sadness, or any emotions. In fact, it didn't sound emotional at all. It seemed like Jesse had got much unbearable pain from knowing it. And the bad news terrified even the brunette. He had thought that it was going to be something quite sad, but he wasn't expecting something like that. It's like something sharp hurt Jaden badly. Something sharp, yet hard and rough. It made Jaden silent for a while before he could think of anything to say right now.

"I'm …really sorry to hear that, Jess."

-x-

Jesse had been in Jaden's dorm. Jaden had also let his friend to have a warm shower, while he was drying –or rather finding out how to dry– the clothes Jesse had worn for a long time in the rain. He figured that the blunette had been standing in the pouring rain for more than half an hour, judging on the condition of his clothes. They weren't only wet, they were soaked.

In the bathroom, Jesse took shower silently. He just stood there motionlessly and let the water poured on him. The pain was clearly too much for him. It was something really unbearable, something hard to accept. He didn't cry, not even letting a drop of tear out of his eyes, knowing that crying wouldn't do him any good.

He had lent some of his clothes for Jesse. Jaden blushed at the sight of his crush wearing his clothes, but then he mentally shook his thought away, trying tell himself that this isn't the best time to think about it.

Now that Jaden had finished making the dinner, they were both eating in the dining room. Jesse seemed to be eating a lot for a person in such a condition, though he didn't talk or make any sign of enjoying or disliking anything. He just had his dinner in a relatively slow motion, without making eye contact or talking about anything. Feeling that he needed to break the silence, Jaden gave it his best to start a conversation with something that would lessen the tense aura surrounding them. However, no matter what kind of talk was made by the younger boy, it only replied by more silence or -occasionally- a kind of uneasy, restless sound Jesse made which was only seem to be either grunt or cough.

Seeing Jesse troubled was the least Jaden like to do. Seeing Jesse lost his parents and got severely in pain was probably something worse. It made Jaden feels so burdened and heaved. It made Jaden feels like being broken down and torn apart. It made guilty feelings inside of the Slifer boy that he couldn't think of any way to get rid of.

In the end, Jaden gave up asking things just to slightly cheer the older boy up, since it's apparently useless at the moment. "Do you like the lasagna? Or at least, can you taste it?" Jaden asked absent-mindedly, not really expecting to hear any answer.

Uncertainly, Jesse nodded a bit. At least, he was giving a much better response this time, though the brown-haired boy didn't really care whether he'd response or not. It was pretty relieving, though, to Jaden just to see the other making gesture to answer him. And also to know –or, at least, believe– that his hand-made lasagna didn't taste real bad.

Jaden sighed softly. "I'm glad you still can taste it. You know what, what makes meal delicious are not the high-quality ingredients, the world-class chef, or the professional cooking methods; but the fact that people you love are eating with you, and the right condition." Jaden tried to calm the older boy down. Noticing that he mentioned 'people you love' and 'eating with', the brunette blushed slightly, then he found it wasn't really helping the situation. "…well, that was what I heard from people."

-x-

Another chapter posted today. Yeah this is the part of the excuse for I must have made you wait for too long. *sniff*

And yeah I know, please don't kill me for making Jesse like that. I don't want to make it like an I-love-him-and-he-loves-me-back-then-I-confess-my-feeling-to-him-and-so-he-is-now-my-boyfriend-and-we-live-happily-ever-after kinda thing. Just hold on a bit with those not-so-happy parts.

If you have enough time to kill, please write kindly any kind of kind review to help me finish up the sixth chapter. It's already written, but I guess there's something missing there and I still don't know what it is. Hopefully your review will inspire me to find that missing link, so it will be finished completely.


End file.
